familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Family History of the Matthias Brimberry and Mary Anderson Families
Origins of the Brimberry Family in the United States A Lifelong Work Still in Progress By Jerry Brimberry & Marion Brimberry Updated November 5, 2006 EDITOR'S NOTE: Substantial material was added was added to the following content area on November 4, 2006: (6) Mary Anderson's Swedish ancestors. Additional material is being added to (5) Matthias Brymberry's Swedish ancestors today, November 5. Links to these topics are provided in the table of contents beneath the image of Old Swedes Church immediately below. New materials will remain ''italicized for a period of seven days to facilitate identification.'' While the site is under construction, please email comments or questions to the editor at jlb651@bellsouth.net. Likewise, please let me know via email if you are a Brimberry descendant and would like to be added to the Brimberry FTDNA mailing list for additional updates and information. New contacts, please show the subject as "Brimberry Wikia Genealogy". Thanks! Jerry Brimberry Introduction In the early 1960's, this writer traced the "origins" of the Brimberry family in the United States to the union of Matthias Branberry (sic) and Mary Anderson, who wed on March 11, 1766 in historic Holy Trinity (Old Swedes) Church in Wilmington, Delaware. While their marriage in 1766 is used here, for ease of description, as the beginning point of the seven branches of the Brimberry family tree in the United States, Matthias' and Mary's colonial Swedish roots, in turn, have both been traced much farther back in time to the very beginning of New Sweden, the Swedish colony established by the Swedish crown on the Delaware River in 1638. Matthias' ancestral roots, for example, have been traced to Måns Andersson and his first wife Brita, who were among the first Swedish families to settle in America. Måns and Brita Andersson arrived on the Kalmar Nyckel in 1640. Matthias Brymberry (most frequent spelling), wed at Old Swedes in 1766, was descended from their daughter, Brita Månsdotter, who wed Johann Gustafsson, a King's soldier and lieutenant of artillery at Fort Christina from the Kinnekulle area, the ancient Swedish capital in Skaraborg län. Johann and Brita are the progenitors of the Justis (Justice) family in the United States. The 41st and 43rd Presidents of the United States, George H. W. and George W. Bush, also traced their ancestry to Måns Andersson, who is estimated to have at least 250,000 living descendants in the United States today. The reason for this digression from Matthias and Mary, wed at Old Swedes Church, a stone's throw from where the Swedish expedition landed and built Fort Christina, is to introduce unfamiliar readers with the richness of our Swedish heritage and the complexities of Swedish naming practices as well as the origins of the Brimberry surname. Navigating this Website While a short history of the Swedes on the Delaware and explanation of the transliteration to Brimberry from Brunberg are provided below, readers are encouraged to visit the multitude of external links provided throughout this family history for added discussion and enrichment. Too, many of the photographs or illustrations provided can be enlarged by clicking on the image. Keeping in mind that this site is "under construction", descendants of Matthias Brymberry and Mary Anderson and allied families are likewise urged to complete a family data sheet once available. Toward this end, you are encouraged to revisit this site often and watch us grow during the coming months. Ultimately though, the success of this site will depend on the willingness of you and other readers to contribute materials, including photographs, as soon as those portals become available. This is a huge undertaking! Marion and I both appreciate your patience, support and own contributions to our unending family history. A Brief History of New Sweden The history of the Brimberry family in the United States is intertwined with the establishment of a Swedish colony on the Delaware in 1638. At the time, Sweden was a major military power in Europe and its territory included much of present-day Sweden, Norway, and Finland as well as portions of modern Germany, Poland, and the Baltic states of Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania and Germany. Influenced by the success of the English and Dutch colonies, the New Sweden Company was formed by a group of Dutch, German, and Swedish investors who persuaded Queen Christina to allow the company to establish a colony under the Swedish crown. Under this arrangement, the investors paid for the ships, supplies and other expenses while the Swedish crown provided royal sanction and a few soldiers to help defend its claim. In late 1637, the New Sweden Company's first expedition sailed from Gothenborg in the Kalmar Nyckel (the tall-ship pictured above) and a smaller sloop, the Fogel Grip. An exact replica of the sea-going tall-ship was built several years ago by the Kalmar Nyckel Foundation. The two ships reached Delaware Bay about March 29, 1638 after a brief stop-over at Jamestown, Virginia where records show that English officials reminded the Swedish company that the English crown claimed the area to the north (territory also claimed by the Dutch). Undetered, the New Sweden expedition entered unchartered Delaware Bay under the command of Peter Minuit. A German, Peter Minuit, had been the governor of the Dutch colony, New Netherland, from 1626 to 1631. Minuit, who joined the New Sweden Company after a dispute with his previous employers, is best remembered by his purchase of Manhattan Island from Native Americans for trinkets and beads. The expedition built a fort on a tributary of Delaware Bay at Swedish Landing at the site of present-day Wilmington, Delaware. They named the fort Christina in honor of Sweden's twelve-year-old queen. New Sweden was the first permanent European settlement in the Delaware Valley and the colony continued to grow over the next 17 years until it was seized under the force of arms by the Dutch in 1655, who in turn, later lost New Netherlands to the English. Between 1638-1655, twelve additional Swedish expeditions sailed to New Sweden. Altogether, eleven vessels and about 600 Swedes and Finns, including many Brimberry ancestors, reached New Sweden which spread along both banks of the Delaware River into present-day Delaware, New Jersey, Pennsylvania and Maryland. For more information about the history of the Swedes on the Delaware and individual Swedish colonial ancestors of Matthias Brimberry and Mary Anderson identified elsewhere in this document, please visit Swedish Colonial Society and navigate to forefather family profiles. The narrator, who is a life member of the Swedish Colonial Society, joined the society on Måns Andersson, who as stated in the introduction to this family history, arrived with his wife and daughter, both named Brita, in 1640 on the second voyage of the Kalmar Nyckel. It should also be noted that while the number declined significantly after the Dutch take-over, more Swedes continued to arrive and settle among their Swedish brethren along the Delaware into the early 1700's, including Matthias Brymberry's father, Christiern Brunberg, and Mary Anderson's maternal grandparent's Anders and Elizabeth Loinan. Brunberg and the Loinans appear to have arrived at or about the same time, possibly during a change of ministers at Holy Trinity (Old Swedes) Church in Wilmington about 1711. Upon their arrival, Brunberg, who was not yet married, and the Loinans (later Lynam), regularly attended services at Old Swedes. This and other information contained in this brief background history of the Swedes on the Delaware has been gleaned from many sources cited in the bibliography appended to this narrative. This writer is deeply indebted to the authors of these works as well as the Swedish Colonial Society, the Holy Trinity (Old Swedes) Foundation, and the Historical Society of Delaware for preserving the history of the Swedes on the Delaware. However, all of us are especially indebted to Dr. Peter Stebbins Craig for researching, publishing and making readily available biographical information about many colonial Swedes, including important material cited in this document---without which the colonial roots of the Brimberry family would be incomplete. A retired attorney, Dr. Craig is the official historian for the Swedish Colonial Society, a post he has gained through year's of careful, painstaking scholarly research of records in Sweden as well as the United States. His seminal work, The 1693 Census of the Swedes on the Delaware, should be a part of every member of the Brimberry family's personal library. Holy Trinity (Old Swedes) Church Any history of the Swedes on the Delaware, however brief, would be incomplete without a short description of Holy Trinity (Old Swedes) Church, one of five Swedish churches established by the Swedes along the Delaware in Pennsylvania, Delaware and New Jersey. Built in 1698, Holy Trinity (Old Swedes) Church is reputedly the oldest church in continuous use in the United States. The cemetery surrounding the church contains the mortal remains of many of our Swedish forebearers, including Matthias Brimberry's parents, Christiern Brunberg (1684-1752) and Maria Peterson (1699-1750) who were also wed at Old Swedes Church in 1719. In 1998, descendants of Matthias Brimberry (1799-1854) and Elizabeth Minton (1809-about 1860) placed a monument in Old Swedes Churchyard dedicated to the memory of Christiern Brunberg and Maria Peterson. The upright monument is the white vertical shape in the foreground of the photograph to the right near the south entrance to the church. Most, but not all, of our Swedish ancestors lived near and attended Holy Trinity (Old Swedes) Church in Wilmington, Delaware. Some were members of Gloria Dei (Old Swedes) Church in Philadelphia. A few belonged to the Swedish church built across the Delaware River from Wilmington in Penns Neck, New Jersey. Readers are encouraged to learn more about these and other Swedish churches via The Eight Old Swedes' Churches of New Sweden by Rev. Dr. Kim-Eric Williams New Sweden Center, Wilmington, DE 1999. Republished with the author's permission by the Swedish Colonial Society, the publication can be seen online by clicking and navigating Churches of New Sweden The Brimberry Family DNA Project The BRIMBERRY DNA Project was established to create a databank of DNA profiles of Brimberry males and their lineage from Christiern Brunberg (1684-1752) and Maria Peterson (1699-1750). For additional information about Y-DNA and mtDNA testing, click Family Tree DNA. Briefly, Y-DNA is passed down through an unbroken male lineage from father to son and changes very slowly over many generations. mtDNA, on the otherhand, is passed down through the generations from mother to daughter and likewise changes very slowly over time. Sons also receive their mother's mtDNA; however, they cannot pass it down. Daughters though do not receive their father's Y-DNA. Recognizing the immense value of DNA testing as a genealogical research tool, Marion E. Brimberry and this writer, Jerry L. Brimberry, initiated the Brimberry project two years ago. As expected, our Y-DNA matched although genealogical research shows our most common recent ancestor (MCRA) was Matthias Brymberry (1736-about 1810) who wed Mary Anderson at Holy Trinity (Old Swedes) Church in Wilmington, Delaware in 1766. Since then, we have confirmed two so-called adoption lines, i.e., Brimberry males who are not genetically descended from Matthias Brymberry but are instead descended from step-sons who were conferred the Brimberry surname more than 150 years ago by their adoptive Brimberry step-fathers. We have also discovered several distant genetic cousins with whom we probably share a common direct male ancestor of Viking descent who lived between 1400-1600, possibly in the vicinity of Lübeck, Germany near the border of Denmark and only a short ferry ride across the Baltic Sea to the southern tip of Sweden. Suffice that results for Y-DNA project participants show that the ancestors of our most common direct male ancestor (MCRA) belonged to the Old Norse or Viking Y-DNA haplogroup I1a concentrated in northern Germany and Scandinavia. Likewise, mtDNA results for two female mtDNA participants (one descended from John Brimberry and Agness Beethe who wed in Bourbon Co., Kentucky in 1796; the other descended from Isaac Brimberry and Mary Beethe who wed in Bourbon Co. in 1797) show that the ancestral roots of their most common direct female ancestress, Sarah Beethe (wife of Indian captive James Beethe and the mother of sisters Agness and Mary Beethe)were in modern Germany. ORIGIN OF CHRISTIERN BRUNBERG AND HIS SURNAME Christiern Brunberg was born in the province or län of Halland, Sweden, and came to America about 1711. He appears to have been educated and may have been a member of a similiarly named shipping and trading family in Varberg on the west coast of Sweden south of Gothenburg. The Brunsberg family of Varberg is known to have moved there in the 1500s from Lübeck during the height of the Hanseatic League which saw trade and people moving freely across modern borders around the Baltic Sea which during the 1600s became a "Swedish lake". The mercantile league began in 1241 following a mutual protection treaty between Lübeck and Hamburg. Located on the Trave River, near the Baltic Sea, Lübeck played a leading role throughout the course of the medieval Haseatic League which at its pinnacle had over 100 member cities. The origins in Luebeck of the educated, upper-class Brun family which built an estate high on a hill or berg (called Brunsberg) overlooking Varberg comports with the fact that, although we usually identify the Vikings with modern Denmark, Sweden and Norway, the entire Baltic region was populated a thousand years ago by Norsemen or Vikings. Moreover, an individual surnamed Brown recently matched the Brimberry Y-DNA group. The possibility that his Brown's orginated in Germany suggests that he may be descended from the Brun family of Lübeck. In Swedish, the "g" at the end of Gothenburg and Christiern's surname both have a "y" sound. Hence various changes occurred in spelling over the next 125 years. Interestingly, the "y" and "g" were both used interchangeably in the spelling of his surname in Christiern Brunberg's will in 1752. Variations in the spelling of the surname include BRUNBERG, BRUNSBERG, BRYNBERG, BRANBERRY, BRUMBERRY, BROOMBERRY, BRYMBERRY. To avoid confusion, Brimberry is used herewith, but readers should be aware that early records contained variant spellings. Matthias Brymberry's Swedish Forebearers The parents of Matthias Brymberry (Christiern Brunberg and Maria Peterson) were wed at Old Swedes Church Wilmington, Delaware in 1719. The roots of Matthias' father, Christiern, in the province or lan of Halland in Sweden are discussed above. While Christiern's connection, if any, with the Brunsberg family of Varberg are unproven at this juncture, it is certain that in his own father's time, Halland län was part of Denmark. The Danes and Swedes fought and exchanged possession of the fortress at Varberg several times during the Kalmar War. The Swedes gained permanent possession of Halland and the entire Swedish peninsula from Denmark in 1658. The back-and-forth battles for the fortification at Varberg certainly would have been witnessed by the Brun family from the safety of Brunsberg---their estate overlooking the port city and 13th century Danish-built fortress pictured above. What compelled Christiern Brunberg to come to America, long after the Delaware region fell under English control, is unknown. Perhaps it was a sense of adventure on the part of a young man then about 27 years-old. We know from extant Holy Trinity (Old Swedes) records translated by Horace Burr, Courtland B. and Ruth L. Springer, et al that Christiern could read and write and he was instrumental in establishing a school in his home. We also know that he frequently attended religious services and received communion at Old Swedes Church. Church records and his last will and testament also reveal the names of Christiern's children and their spouses. We also know that he died at the age of 68 following a "haartique" and that his will devised that his youngest son, Matthias, then 16, be "lett out" to a trade. As it turned out, the trade was wagon-making, a craft which Matthias in turn handed down to his oldest son, Peter, and in turn to his grandson and namesake, Matthais, this writer's male ancestors. The above engraving depicts a wagon maker boring a hole for an axle, a task that the first Matthias Brymberry and his son Peter and grandson Matthias would have often performed. Much more is know about the roots of Maria Peterson, wife of Christiern Brunberg. Maria Peterson, who was 20 when she wed 35 year old Christiern Brunberg, was the daughter of Matthias Peterson and Elizabeth Justis. Maria's paternal grandfather, Samuel Petersson was from Fryksande in Varmland, Sweden. He arrived on the "Oren" in 1654. Around 1665, he married Brita Jonsdottor. Maria's maternal grandfather, Johan Gustaffson (Justis), a King's soldier from the Kinnekulle area of Skaraborg, arrived in New Sweden in 1643 and, as reported elsewhere, in 1654 married Brita Månsdotter, daughter of Måns and Brita Anderson. Swedish ancestry of Matthias Brymberry (Brunberg or "brown mountain" in Swedish) back to his immigrant ancestors shown in boldface, all of whom came from Sweden. This information is excerpted from a report prepared by Dr. Peter Craig. At best, this writer's independent research was fragmented and incomplete on some of these same lines; hence Dr. Craig's report is being used with his permission. *1. ''Matthias Brynberg (baptism spelling; husband of Mary Anderson; 1736->1810) His parents were: *2. '''Christiern Brunberg' (1684-1752) *3. Maria Peterson (1698-1750)'' His grandparents were: *4-5. Unknown *6. Matthias Peterson (c.1670-1719) *7. Elisabeth Justis (c.1675-1730) His great grandparents were: *8-11. Unknown *12. '''Samuel Peterson' (d. 1689) *13. Brita Jönsdotter (d. 1702) *14. Johan Gustafsson (d. 1682) *15. Brita Månsdotter (d. 1724)'' His great great grandparents were: *16-25. Unknown *26. '''Jöns Andersson', the blacksmith (d. c.1678) *27. Unknown--(wife of Jöns Andersson) *28-29. Unknown *30. Måns Andersson (d. >1677) *31. Brita--(wife of Måns Andersson; d. <1646)'' Discussion of Matthias Brymberry's Forebearers To reiterate, in the above list, the names of persons shown in '''boldface' were immigrants. In all cases, they came from Sweden. In the discussion below, excerpted with modifications from Dr. Craig's report, "we begin with Matthias Brymberry's parents followed by his grandparents, great grandparents and great great grandparents.'' 'His Parents: Christiern Brunberg and Maria Peterson #2-3' #2-3. Matthias Brimberry's parents, '''Christiern Brunberg' and Maria Peterson were married ... (under construction 11/4/06)'' 'His Maternal Grandparents: Matthias Peterson and Elisabeth Justis #6-7' #6-7. Matthias Brimberry's maternal grandparents, Matthias Peterson and Elisabeth Justis, were married ... (under construction 11/4/06) (under construction 11/4/06) (under construction 11/4/06) 'His Great Grandparents: Samuel Petersson and Brita Jönsdotter #12-13' #12-13. Matthias Brymberry's great grandparents, '''Samuel Petersson' and Brita Jönsdotter were married around 1665 in New Sweden. Samuel Petersson was a Finn from Fryksände parish (present-day Torsby), Värmland. Many years before, the Swedish crown had invited Finns, who were a foresting people, to move into the interior of Sweden, as a part of its design to populate and expand its borders to incorporate the entire peninsula, which was still partially occupied by the Danes as discussed elsewhere.'' Fryksände literally means "end of lake Fryken". Hence, it is relatively easy to trace Matthias Petersson's roots to the vicinity of Torsby, which houses a Finnish cultural center and museum. Unfortunately, the Finns were compelled by the Swedish crown to abandon their Finnish names and to adopt Swedish naming practices. Born in Sweden, the Swedish colonists of Finnish origin, as foresting people, were particularly well suited for living off the new found land along the Delaware. They introduced log houses as well as split rail fences to the colonies. Their slash and burn farming techniques also paralleled those of agrarian Native Americans. '' Samuel Petersson (Peter's son) arrived in New Sweden on the "Ornen" (Eagle) in 1654. Samuel Petersson was then a bachelor and, according to Dr. Craig, Petersson "signed the loyalty oath to Governor Rising with his distinctive mark. Fifteen months later, using the same mark, he signed the oath of allegiance to the Dutch." His "... mark is signifcant as there was another newly arrived freeman named Samuel Petersson, from Bogen, Gunnarskog parish, Värmland, who signed the 1654 loyalty oath with a different mark" and afterwards disappeared from available records.'' Around 1665, he married Brita Jönsdotter, daughter of Jöns Andersson the blacksmith of Christina, who had also arrived on the "Ornen". Initially, the pair settled at Crane Hook. In 1669, Samuel Petersson was fined 50 guilders for his involvement in the Long Finn Rebellion. In 1674, he purchased land at Christiana, where they also inherited Jöns Andersson's plantation in 1678. By his will dated 25 Nov. 1689, Samuel Petersson bequeathed his dwelling plantation at Christina to "he of my sons whom is longest with my loving wife." Brita Jönsdotter died in 1702. Six of their children have been identified:'' *1. Margareta Peterson *2. Catharine Peterson *3. '' Matthias Peterson (Christiern Brunberg's father-in-law)'' *4. Peter Peterson *5. Brita Peterson *6. Elisabeth Peterson 'His Great Grandparents: Johan Gustafsson and Brita Månsdotter #14-15' #14-15. Matthias Brymberry's great grandparents, '''Johan Gustafsson' and Brita Månsdotter were married in 1754 in New Sweden. Johann Gustafsson, from the area of the ancient Swedish capital of Kinnekulle in Skaraborg län, Sweden, came to New Sweden in 1643 as a soldier for Governor Johan Printz. Prints' successor, Governor Johan Rising promoted him to the position of lieutenant of artillery (gunner), stationed at Fort Trinity (present New Castle), where, in 1654, he married Brita Månsdotter, the daughter of Måns Andersson, a freeman who arrived in New Sweden on the "Kalmar Nyckel" in 1640.'' After the Dutch takeover of New Sweden in 1655, Måns Andersson moved to the Christina area for four years, but in 1661 he moved to the southeast side of the Elk River in Cecil County, Maryland. Johan Gustafsson meanwhile moved to Kingsessing, on the west side of the Schuykill River, where he resided until his death in 1682. His widow survived him by 42 years and was buried at Holy Trinity (Old Swedes) Church at Christina (Wilmington) on 22 Aug. 1724. Johan Gustafsson (Justis) and "venerable Brita Justis" (nee Månsdotter) had eleven known children: *1. Gustaf Justis, born 1655 *2. Måns Justis, born 1658 *3. Carl Justis, born 1660 *4. Hans Justis, born 1662 *5. Anna Justis, born 1666 *6. Johan Justis, born 1668 *7. Peter Justis, born 1670 *8. Jacob Justis, born 1673 *9. '' Elisabeth Justis, born c.1675 (Matthias Brymberry's maternal grandmother)'' *10. Swan Justis, born 1677 *11. Anders Justis, born 1681 'His Great Great Grandparents: Jöns and _____ Andersson #26-27' #26-27. Matthias Brymberry's great great grandparents, '''Jöns and ____ Andersson' arrived on the "Ornen" (Eagle) with their daughter Brita (Jönsdotter) in 1654. Little is known about Brita's parents except that her father was the blacksmith for Christina. Likewise, her mother's first name is unknown.'' Around 1665, Brita Jönsdotter married Samuel Petersson, the Finn from Frykande who also arrived on the "Ornen" eleven years earlier, a year before the Dutch takeover of New Sweden in 1655. On 5 Nov. 1678, Brita's husband, Samuel Petersson, was named sole heir of his neighbor, and presumed father-in-law, Jöns Andersson. 'His Great Great Grandparents: Måns and Brita Andersson #30-31' #30-31. Matthias Brymberry's great great grandparents, '''Måns and Brita Andersson' were from .... (under construction 11/4/06) Måns Andersson '' Mary Anderson's Swedish Forebearers This family history is indebted to Dr. Peter Craig for allowing the narrator to use a research report Dr. Craig wrote in 1992. The report was entitled "Swedish Ancestry of Sarah Anderson, born 7 Dec. 1762, New Castle County, Delaware." Sarah's mother, Susannah Brunberg, was Matthias Brimberry's sister; and Sarah's father, Ericus Anderson, was Mary Anderson Brimberry's half-brother. To the extent that Matthias Brimberry and Mary Anderson were blessed with seven sons but no known daughters, their double niece, Sarah Anderson, must have seemed like a daughter to them as well as a sister to her male Brimberry cousins. The family Bible of Sarah Anderson (1762-1840) and her husband, Thomas Hendricks, shows that she was born on the 7th of December 1762. The baptism records of Holy Trinity (Old Swedes) Church in Wilmington, show that she was baptized at that church on Feburary 1, 1763, and that her parents were Ericus and Susannah Anderson. As a point of information, the Anderson-Hendricks family Bible, was handed down through the generations, until our distant cousin and my dear friend Walter Hendricks donated it to the Virginia Historical Society about 10 years ago. Walter, who recently passed away at age 98, was past president of the Washington County, Virginia Historical Society. One of this nation's first parachutists, an inventor, and avid historian, Walter is missed by all privileged to have known him. With his assistance, I was able to locate the marked graves of his direct ancestors, Sarah Anderson and Thomas Hendricks. Needless to say, he was very proud of his Brimberry and Anderson heritage. This passage is dedicated to his memory. Thomas Hendricks and Sarah Anderson's home, built in the late 1700's, still stands. It is owned by descendants of legendary Confederate General J.E.B. Stuart's father. The latter acquired the Hendricks property including the mill, rolling pastures and homeplace after Sarah Anderson Hendricks' death. The Stuart family (d/b/a the Stuart Land and Cattle Co.) still occupies the original home, which today, with its magnificent front portico and other additions, can only be described as a stately mansion in an immensely majestic pastoral setting. The following link contains a photograph of the Stuart Mansion originally built by Sarah Anderson and her husband, Thomas Hendricks at Elk Garden. Of perhaps even greater interest, Sarah's son James Hendricks and her cousin, Peter Brimberry, who were about the same age, jointly purchased merchandise, possibly supplies and tools for Peter's wagon making business, from Thomas Stuart in Old Glade Spring, Virginia in 1789. At this juncture, though, this writer would like to reach back even greater in time, drawing on the above mentioned report that Dr. Craig shared with me in 1992. To reiterate, this writer's independent research was fragmented and incomplete on some of these same lines; hence Dr. Craig's report is being used with his permission. Keeping in mind that Dr. Craig is also the official historian for the Swedish Colonial Society (SCG), cross-links are provided, where available, to profiles of Mary Anderson's as well as Matthias Brimberry's Swedish ancestors on the SCG's website. Mary Anderson's immigrant ancestors are likewise shown in boldface as are her husband Matthias' above. *''1. Mary Anderson (wife of Matthias Brymberry; 1748->1785)'' Her parents were: *2. Peter Anderson (1705->1787) *3. Catherina Lynam(1719->1787 Her grandparents were: *4. Eric Anderson (c.1671-1765) *5. Brita Paulson (c.1652-1750) *6. '''Anders Lynam' (1682-1770) *7. Brita (wife of Anders Lynam, 1680-1741)'' Her great grandparents were: *8. '''Anders Jöransson' (d.1675) *9. Sophia (widow of Anders Joransson; married 2nd, Broer Sinnickthe Finn; Sophia d. 1717) *10. Olle Paulson (d. c.1696) *11. Kerstin (wife of Olle Paulsson, d. c.1726) *12-15. Unknown'' Discussion of Mary Anderson's Forebearers To reiterate, in the above list, the names of persons shown in '''boldface' were immigrants. In all cases, they came from Sweden. In the discussion below, excerpted with modifications from Dr. Craig's report, "we begin with Mary Anderson's parents followed by her grandparents and great grandparents.'' 'Her Parents: Peter Anderson and Catharina Lynam #2-3' '' #2-3. Mary Anderson parents, Peter Anderson and Catharina Lynam (Loinan, Linam) were married at Holy Trinty Church on 10 Jan. 1739. His first wife, Kerstin Derrickson, whom he married 5 Oct. 1728, had been buried on 11 Oct. 1738, after bearing him six children, three of whom (Catharina, born 16 Jan. 1732; Elisabeth, born 7 Oct. 1735; Peter, born 27 Sept. 1738) died in infancy. Thus, Catharina Lynam not only married a widower but also became stepmother to three of his children: Jacobus Anderson, born 10 Aug. 1729, who married Mary Lynam, 25 June 1751; Brita Anderson, born 1 Nov. 1733, who married Eric Smidt, 22 Nov. 1753; and Eric Anderson, born 19 March 1737, who married Susanna Brynberg (Matthias Brymberry's sister and the widow of Philip Stalcop), in 1759.'' Peter Anderson and his second wife Catharina Lynam had seven children: *1. Andreas Anderson, born 7 Jan. 1741 *2. Christina Anderson, born 27 Oct. 1743 *3. Margareta Anderson, born 12 May, 1745 *4. Maria (Mary) Anderson ('#1'), born 2 April 1748 *5. Peter Anderson, born 25 June 1750 *6. Susannah Anderson, born 7 July 1752 *7. Sarah Anderson, born 22 Dec. 1756 By 1764 Peter Anderson's household had been reduced to six persons: Peter Anderson, his wife Catharina, and their four youngest children: Maria, age 16; Peter, 14; Susannah, 12; and Sarah, almost 5. The church census for that year listed Peter Anderson as a frarmer; both he and his wife had complete fluency in Swedish and could read from either a Swedish or English Bible. The children could understand Swedish, but their primary language was English. On 18 June 1768, Peter and Catherina Anderson disposed of their lands on Kennett Pike. Seventy eight and one-quarter acres were sold to Peter's eldest son, Jacobus Anderson, who remained on the property for the remainder of his life. Another 51-3/4 acres was sold to James Laird for 178 pounds sterling. The family then moved to Orange County, NC. Among those joining them were Peter Anderson's second son, Eric Anderson, with his wife Susannah Brunberg, and Matthias Brunberg/Brymberry, who had married Peter's daughter Maria (Mary)on 11 March 1766. They were also accompanied to NC by their daughter Margareta Anderson who married William Stalcop on 2 March 1762. A Revolutionary War veteran, William Stalcop died in Smith County, TN in 1819; his widow in 1839. On 2 August 1768, Peter Anderson acquired 66-1/2 acres of land on Stony Creek in Orange County, NC from John West, Sr. In 1769, Peter Anderson's 17-year-old daughter Susannah married John West's son, Isaac West, and Peter's youngest daughter Sally married a --- King. A large number of members of Holy Trinity church joined in the exodus to Orange County, NC. In addition to Peter's son Eric Anderson (husband of Susannah Brunberg), his sons-in-law William Stalcop and Matthias Brymberry, all of William Stalcop's siblings (children of Peter Stalcop and Susannah Paulson), several Garretson (Garrison) families, a Walraven family, etc. Peter and Catherina Anderson remained at this location on Stony Creek until 26 Feb. 1787, when they sold their land to Ellinor Garrison. Presumably, they then followed several of their children to Washington County, Virginia which then included Elk Garden in present Russell County, VA. The date and place of their deaths are unknown. However, it is known that Matthias Brymberry and his wife Mary Anderson moved near Old Glade Spring in Washington County, VA soon after the birth of their seventh son Samuel in 1785. By this date, as already reported, Eric Anderson and Susannah Brunberg's daughter Sarah and her husband Thomas Hendricks were operating a mill near Elk Garden, and several other families of Swedish descent connected to Holy Trinity church had also settled in Washington County, including Peter Stalcop, Tobias Smidt, Ericus Smith, and Andrew Lynam (brother of Richard Linam who was slain by Indians while forting at Elk Garden. (See Lynam family below.) Susannah (Susan) Anderson and her husband Isaac West, however, moved near Kingss Mountain in then Ninety-Six District in SC where Isaac West was struck with a saber by Loyalists in front of his wife Susan and children shortly before the battle of King's Mountain. According to an account written by their daughter, Susan threw herself over him as Isaac lay bleeding profusely to protect him against further blows. The family then moved near present Greenville, SC where they were they were later joined by their nephew, Peter Broomberry and several of his brothers, the progeny of Mary Anderson and Matthias Brymberry. Susan died in 1810 in TN; her husband died while he was visiting his Brimberry relatives in Illionis in 1814. 'Her Paternal Grandparents: Eric Anderson and Brita Paulson #4-5' #4-5. Mary Anderson's paternal grandparents, Eric Anderson (#4) and Brita Paulson (#5): Born c. 1671, Eric Andersson used the 500 guilders paid by his stepfather, Broer Sinnicksson, to purchase a 300-acre tract on the southwest side of Brandywine Creek on 26 April 1692. Through the middle of this property, located west of Wilmington in Christiana Hundred, the Kennett Pike would later be built. This property was to remain in the family for the next 76 years. It is now DuPont country.'' It was around this time, in 1692 or early 1693, that Eric Andersson married Brita Paulson. Undoubtedly the wedding was at the Swedes' church at Crane Hook. The church census, taken late in May 1693, showed two persons in the household of "Erick Jöransson," the recorder having chosen the patronymic of Eric's father, Anders Jöransson. After the death of Olle Paulsson, Eric's father-in-law, Eric Anderson released all of his right to the estate of Olle Paulson to Paul Paulson, Brita Paulson's eldest brother. In 1697, with the arrival of Rev. Erick Björk from Sweden and his assignment to the Crane Hook church, the congregation decided to build a new church at Christina. In this community venture, Erric Anderson pledge 1-1/2 pounds sterling and also volunteered two days of work on the church and furnished the lathe for the plastering. When the new Holy Trinity Church (pictured elsewhere) was dedicated 24 June 1699, both Eric Anderson and his wife Brita were assigned pews. Although both Eric and his wife remained members of Holy Trinity Church for the balance of their long lives, their only recorded communion was on 11 May 1714 when the minister recorded that Erick Anderson's wife had taken communion in her illness. They also occasionally appeared as baptismal sponsors for their grandchildren, which has helped to identify their children: :20 June 1723---Eric and Brita Andersson sponsors at baptism of Jonathan and Mark Kirk's daughter Elisabeth. :12 Oct. 1729---Eric Andersson sponsor at baptism of Olle and Kerstin Anderson's daughter Brita. :10 Oct. 1731: Brita Andersson sponsor at baptism of Olle and Kerstin Anderson's daughter Maria. :9 Jan. 1741: Brita Andersson sponsor at Peter and Catharina Anderson's son Andreas (Mary Anderson Brimberry's brother). Baptismal records also show that Eric and Brita Andersson had the following children: *''1. Olle Anderson, born c.1699, who married Kerstin Cock, by 1729'' *''2. Maria Anderson, born c. 1701, who married Jonathan Kirk, 16 Aug. 1720'' *''3. James Anderson, born c. 1703, who married Catharine (surname unknown) by 1734, and Brita Lynam, 19 Nov. 1735'' *''4. Peter Anderson (#2, Mary's father), born c. 1705, who married (1) Kerstin Derickson, died 1738 and (2) Catharina Lynam in 1739'' Of the three sons, James Anderson settled on White Clay Creek. The home plantation went to Olle and Peter Anderson---Olle being given the land to the east of Kennett Pike and Peter receiving the land west of Kennett Pike. '' Both Eric and Brita led long lives. Brita was buried at Holy Trinity Church on 6 March 1750. The church census for 1764 listed Eric as a widower, blind and allegedly about 100 years---an exaggeration based on other records. Eirc died of old age and was buried 25 March 1765 at Holy Trinity Church, where a year later his granddaughter Mary Anderson and Matthias Brymberry were wed.'' 'Her Maternal Grandparents: Anders and Brita Lynam #6-7' #6-7. Mary Anderson's maternal grandparents, Anders Lynam #6) from the Medelpad and his wife Brita #7), emigrated to America with an infant daughter about 1715 from the län of Medelpad north of Stockholm on the east coast of Sweden. A list of communicants of Holy Trinity church made by Rev. Lars Girelius, dated 2 Nov. 1768, shows that Anders Lynam at the age of 86 being the oldest of the communicants still taking Swedish (rather than English) communion. This places his birth in 1682. He and his wife Brita appeared frequently as communicants beginning 5 June 1715 when they first appeared in church records, about the same time as Christiern Brunberg suggesting that they arrived in America about the same, although from different parts of Sweden. Anders and his wife, Brita, remained faithful communicatns for the balance of their lives. Their eldest child, Brigitta, was not baptized at Holy Trinity church, further suggesting that she was already born and immigrated to America with her parents from Sweden.'' On 24 Feb. 1720 Anders Loinan was given permission to use and improve some of the "priestland" (glebe land) for four years on half-shares. This may be the same land as was conveyed to Andrew Lynam by the Church on 4 Nov. 1738, which consisted of slightly over 136 acres. In 1724, Anders Loinan was named sexton of Holy Trinity church, a position he continued to hold to 1748. Anders' wife, Brita, said to be 61 years old, was buried 2 February 1741, at which time she was reported living over the Brandywine. In the succeeding church census of 1753, Anders Loinan, desceribed as a farmer, was reportedly living in Hans Peterson's ward over the Brandywine. He was, however, living in the Newport ward in Christina Hundred at the time of the 1764 church census. He was also a resident of Christiana Hundred when he wrote his will on 31 Dec. 1768. He died before Jan. 1771, when his will was proved. Anders and Brita Loinan or Lynam had eight known children: *1. Brita Lynam, born c. 1714, who married James Anderson, 19 Nov. 1735 *2. Jöran (George) Lynam, born 19 May 1716, who married (1) Catharina by 1744 and (2) Margaret Stalcop, c.1750. He died c.1763. *3. Maria Lynam, born 29 Nov. 1717; buried 22 Dec. 1717 *4. Catharina Lynam (#3, Mary Anderson's mother), born 6 March 1719, who married Peter Anderson (#2, Mary Anderson's father), 10 Jan. 1739 *5. Anders (Andrew) Lynam, born 2 Nov. 1720, who married Sarah Hall, 25 June 1751 *6. Johan Lynam, born 8 Sept. 1723, who married Catharina Derrickson, 17 April 1745; died Dec. 1768, Christina Hundred *7. Maria Lynam, born 18 Oct. 1725, who married Jacob Anderson, 25 June 1751 *8. ''Christina Lynam, died 1753 The first American log houses were built in Delaware about 1639 by Swedish settlers, and like later frontier log cabins, were intended as make-do shelter until the family could build a frame house. This log house, on display at the National Museum of American History at the Smithsonian Museum in Washington, D.C., was '''built by Mary Anderson's uncle George Lynam on Mill Creek around 1740'. In the 1763 church census, Matthias Brynberg was shown as a bachelor farmer living in Christiana Hundred adjacent to Margareta (Stalcop), widow of George Lynam, who died the year before in 1763.'' The Lynams were also early settlers in southwest Virginia, where Mary's cousin, Richard Lynam, was killed by Indians at Elk Garden in 1778 while serving in the militia. His brother, Andrew Linam (Lynam), also served during the American Revolution and received a pension. Located in present Russell County, Virginia, it is prophetic that several of Richard Linam's kinsmen, including the Andersons, Hendricks, and Brimberrys later settled in the Elk Garden area where Linam was slain. The serene view and Hendricks-Stuart mansion pictured above belie the sacrificies made by Linam and others in securing the area for settlement. 'Her Great Grandparents: Anders and Sophia Jöransson #8-9' '' #8-9. Mary Anderson's paternal grandfather's parents. The first English census of the Delaware River valley, dated, 1671, disclosed one "Andrew Urinson" as the head of a household at Christina (present Wilmington), located between "James Mett" (Jöns Andersson, the smith) and "Hans Petersen" (Hans Petersson). On 27 Sept. 1672, Anders purchased part of a plantation known as Deer Point, west of Christina, from a Swedish Finn named Sinnick Broer (who became Sophia's second husband following Anders' death). Another move was planned in June 1675 when Anders Jöransson and an Englishman purchased 540 acres south of the Cohansey River in New Jersey. Before the move was made, however, Anders Jöransson died. His widow Sophia sold his interest in the New Jersey property in February 1675/1676. Two years later, on 8 May 1678, Broer Sinnicksson, Sophia's new husband, was granted Anders Jöransson's land at Deer Point on his promise to pay Ander's five children 500 (Dutch) guilders apiece when each became 21. Broer's subsequent payments identify these five children (all born in America) as:"'' *''1. Christiern Andersson, born c.1662-1664'' *''2. Jöran Andersson, born c.1666'' *''3. Jöns Andersson, born c.1669'' *''4. Eric Anderson (Mary's grandfather, #4), born c. 1671'' *''5. Peter Andersson, born c. 1675 The eldest son, Christiern Andersson, was naturalized by William Penn on 21 Feb. 1682/3, suggesting that he was at least 21 by that time and, therefore, was born by 1662. However, he was not paid his 500 guilders until April 1685, suggesting a birth year of 1664. (The colony of Pennsylvania then included the Three Lower Counties of Essex, Sussex and New Castle, or Delaware.) In the 1693 church census of the Swedes on the Delaware, Christiern Andersson was named by his father's patronymic as Christiern Jöransson (the name he retained for the rest of his life), but he was not included among the 40 males in that census who were born in Sweden. This demonstrates that Anders Jöransson and his wife Sophia immigrated to the Delaware River before the English conquest of the Dutch in 1664. The name of Anders Jöransson is not to be found among the lists of New Sweden settlers, 1638-1656. There was a person named Andrian Jöransen who was skipper on the "Fogel Grip" , 1637-39, and the Kalmar Nyckel, 1641-42, but he was from Saardam, the Netherlands, and never remained in America. Dr. Amandus Johnson also lists and "Anders Jöransson" as a constable in New Sweden, 1640-43. (According to Dr. Craig, who is being quoted here), Dr. Johnson's listing is in error (an error repeated by researchers Charles and Ruth Springer and Jerry Brimberry during the 1970s). Instead, ... the constable's named was Anders Anders Jönsson and he returned to Sweden in 1642. By his name, we know that Anders Jöransson was the son of a Jöran, which was the Swedish equivalent to the name George. In modern Swedish the name is Göran. The first letter is silent so that it sounds like "Yeran." There were a number of New Sweden settlers with the name of Jöran, but none stands out as a prospective father for Anders Jöransson. Alternatively, and more likely, he eotjer came to New Sweden as an orphan or a young servant or else was among the Swedes and Finns arriving in 1663 when the Dutch were in control of the Delaware river. Broer Sinnick, Sophia's second husband was a Finn born in Sweden. He served for many years as a warden of the Swedes' church at Crane Hook and, after the new Holy Trinity Church at Christia was dedicated in 1699, at that church also. He died on 30 November 1708 and was buried two days later under his own pew in the church. By her second marriage, Sophia had a sixth son, James Sinnicksson. Sophia died in 1717. Her estate was administered by Mary Anderson, wife of her second son Jöran Anderson. Her fourth son, Eric Anderson #4, was Mary Anderson Brimberry's paternal grandfather. 'Her Great Grandparents: Olle and Kerstin Paulson #10-11' #10-11. Olle Paulson and his wife Kerstin, who were Mary Anderson's paternal grandmother's parents, were born in Sweden; however it is uncertain when Olle arrived on the Delaware and whether he was the son of an immigrant named Paul or Päl (its Swedish form) or came by himself as a young adult. The first mention of him in surviving records is a patent dated 13 Feb. 1667/8 which was issued to him and Thomas Jacobsson for "Bread & Cheese Island", located in the Christina River west of Christina. The 1671 census identified him as "Clicker Olla," indicating that he was then the "klorckare" or parish clerk at the Swedes' church at Crane Hook. By 1684, he had moved to a 200-acre tract at Fern Hook on the south side of Christina River closer to Christinga. He died between 1693 and the end of 1696 when widow Paulson was listed as owner of the above property. She was still a communicant at Holy Trinity church as late as 23 May 1726. Six of their children have been identified: *1. Paul Paulson *2. Britia Paulson (Mary Anderson's grandmother, #5) *3. Olof Paulson, Jr. *4. Peter Paulson *5. Kerstin Paulson *6. Maria Paulson Matthias and Mary's Seven Sons THE SEVEN SONS OF MATTHIAS BRIMBERRY AND MARY ANDERSON form the seven branches of the Brimberry family. They were: #'Peter Brimberry' (1767-c.1831) m. Dicey Walker 1790 Washington Co., VA #'Jacob Brimberry' (1768-c.1823) m. Jane Cunningham 1808 Indiana Territory #'Joseph Brimberry' (1770-1820/30) m. in KY or IL, last appeared Ouchita Pr., LA #'John Brimberry' (1772-1830/40) m. Agness Beethe 1797 Bourbon Co., KY #'Isaac Brimberry' (1775-1847) m. Mary Beethe 1798 Bourbon Co., KY #'William Brimberry' (1778-c.1836), m. Catherine Duggins 1807 Wilkinson Co., MS #'Samuel Brimberry' (1785-1837) m. Mary Jones 1816 Crawford Co., KY In some respects, it has been easier to trace Matthias and Mary's ancestors than it has been to trace the footsteps of their sons as they moved about the frontier. The couple moved with Mary's family to Orange Co., NC in 1768; thence to Washington Co., VA in 1785, the same year son Jacob signed a petition at Ft. Boonesborough, KY. During this period, they were often accompanied or joined other Swedish kin (Anderson, Lynam, Stalcup, Hendricks). Jacob, John, Joseph, Isaac and Samuel are subsequently found in Kentucky by 1791 and Illinois by 1813. Peter, who like his father before him, was a wagon maker and moved from SW Virginia to Greenville Co., SC where he lived out his life. His brothers, Joseph, John and William are also found in early Greenville Co., SC records. William eventually settled along the Ouchita River in LA by 1810 and served in a La. Voluntary Infantry Regiment at the Battle of New Orleans. By 1830, he was joined in northern Louisiana by his brothers, Joseph and John, who moved there from Illinois. Isaac and Samuel, who was a captain in the Black Hawk Indian War, moved to Texas from Illinois when Texas was still a part of Mexico. Jacob apparently died or was killed by river pirates as he transported produce on a flatboat enroute to New Orleans from Illinois on the Mississippi River. Peter's children all moved to Georgia; some remaining there, others westward to Arkansas, Louisiana and Texas. Through out all of these movements it appears that the brothers maintained contact with one another. Their constant search for land or a better life, and overlapping presence in the same locations, has caused confusion and presents questions which the Brimberry DNA project strives to answer. KNOWN ADOPTION LINES: (1) Jacob Brimberry's son, John, married Margaret Higgins who had a son by Leonard Simons. John was a veteran of the Black Hawk War in Illinois and his stepson, also named Leonard, adopted the Brimberry surname. (2) Jacob Brimberry's son, Joseph, and Joseph's wife Nancy Jones reared three children of Clarissa Seaney and William Fuller. "Orphaned" Perry adopted the Brimberry surname and enlisted in the Union army in another man's place at the age of 15. (3) Peter Brimberry's son, William, owned a slave named John who adopted William's surname. The former slave, John Brimberry, was born in Rockbridge, VA and lived to be 106 years old (1800-1906). His descendants live in South Georgia and Florida. The DNA of male descendants of these "adoption" lines will therefore not match that of male descendants of Christiern Brunberg. The descendants of these surname-adoption lines are still viewed as much a part of the Brimberry family history as anyone else. While we may not share the same genes, we nevertheless share the same family history! Peter Broomberry Jacob Brumberry Joseph Brymberry John Brimberry Isaac Brimberry William Brimberry Samuel Brimberry Allied Families Bibliography and Records Family Data Sheets Category:Clans category:Brimberry Surname